Fairytale
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: En silencio Arthur contemplaba a sus hadas, con una sonrisa cocida en los labios y una taza de té enfriándose.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Fairytale.**  
• Claim:** Reino Unido  
**• Resumen: **En silencio Arthur contemplaba a sus hadas, con una sonrisa cocida en los labios y una taza de té enfriándose.  
**• Advertencias:** Mención de una naturaleza no muy linda de las hadas (lo digo para quienes crean que son como Disney las pinta D8 ), ligera mención del resto de las Islas Británicas.  
**• Notas:** Con respecto al titulo "Fairytale" aka. Cuento de hadas. ¡Tenía ganas de escribir algo así! Me ha picado por hacer historias de fantasía, ¿qué puedo decir? ¡Las amo! Especialmente las que tienen tintes de terror, no que esta historia los tenga, pero no es exactamente dulce, así que no se vayan con la finta por el nombre.  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí.  


* * *

  
Pequeñas, coloridas, ruidosas, traviesas, maliciosas, asesinas, crueles, despiadadas, bondadosas, contradictorias, así eran las hadas de Reino Unido. No se parecían en nada a esa falsa imagen que Estados Unidos tanto se empeñaba a crear de ellas; Reino Unido casi se había ahogado de la risa con su taza de té cuando escuchó, en una película de su antigua colonia, la forma respetuosa en que hablaban las hadas hacia los humanos.

Después de recuperarse de su casi ahogamiento, había reído durante horas de la ingenuidad del estadounidense, pensando en qué le había dado aquella impresión tan equivocada con respecto a sus "amigas". El pensamiento de amistad le produjo sentimientos encontrados, tenía muy buenas amigas pertenecientes a las hadas, algunos duendes con los que podía conversar durante horas, sí… pero él sabía que no todas las hadas eran buenas.

"El precio que hay que pagar por huir de la soledad es muy alto, ¿estás dispuesto a aceptarlo?" cuando era joven, más inmaduro e ingenuo, pensó que podría pagar aquel precio. Pero los siglos pasaban, y sus capacidades para relacionarse seguían entorpecidas.

—El mundo sigue girando y cambiando, pero seguimos sin lograr ningún cambio, seguimos cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez, ¿no es así? —dijo a nadie en particular, y lo hizo por decir algo, por saber que no estaba solo.

Una luz carmesí apareció en medio de la habitación, volando hasta su hombro donde se posó, manchando la camiseta de polvo del mismo color, brillante, como si fuera diamantina. Una de las hadas había aparecido para hacerle compañía, porque él nunca estaría solo. Ese había sido el trato.

—Los humanos son animales estúpidos que se asustan con facilidad, la única diferencia entre ellos y el ganado, es que es más fácil criar vacas —rió el hada, desdeñosa, dando su sincera opinión de la situación—. No deberías afligirte por esos monos sin pelo, son unos ingratos ignorantes.

"El precio por la eterna compañía es el silencio, ¿puedes tolerarlo?"

Podía recordar el primer día que las vio, eran hermosas y llamativas, y él estaba tan solo y aterrado de sus hermanos, sólo necesitaba un poco de compañía. El niño abandonado, el niño de los bosques y de las hadas; recordaba la mirada maliciosa y traviesa en sus caras, y aquella promesa que había aceptado sin pararse a pensar.

"¡Sí!" había respondido a voz en grito, ellas habían reído terriblemente, cuando él le contó a sus hermanos estos simplemente se vieron entre ellos y susurraron: "Una maldición o una bendición, pero terminarás aferrado a ellas por toda la eternidad" y siendo ellos naciones, era un significado muy literal.

—No es como si pudiera evitar hacerlo, realmente, ¿lo has visto? Ha nevado en Londres, y el verano ha sido tan caluroso, o al menos los días que fueron soleados; Estados Unidos se niega a disminuir la contaminación que produce, a este paso cavará nuestra tumba, y la suya misma.

El hada rió maliciosamente, mirándole con ojos brillosos llenos de promesas falsas disfrazadas de verdad.

—¿Él? —rió nuevamente, con intención—. La temporada de huracanes y tornados no ha sido benevolente con él este año, ¿verdad Reino Unido? Tal vez eso lo mate primero, un desastre natural acabando con un país, muy retorcido pero divertido —el británico asintió, compungido—. Sería más fácil hacerle obedecer si le quemaras las manos y los pies, podríamos hacerlo nosotras, de todos modos no es alguien agradable.

Las hadas lo odiaban, realmente lo odiaban. Por su ignorancia, por su desprecio hacia ellas, por ofenderlas y ser irrespetuoso, por ingenuo. Lo odiaban tanto, que Reino Unido terminó desistiendo de invitar a Estados Unidos a su casa, y éste en cada ocasión lo asaltaba a preguntas sobre "qué" había hecho para hacerlo enojar. Con Francia era una situación similar, las hadas tampoco le tenían aprecio por sus modos fáciles y cariñosos, por su actitud igualada con Reino Unido, y si bien éste no tenía un aprecio profundo por la nación vecina, tampoco deseaba causarle mayor mal.

—No es necesario, ya aprenderá solo, esa es su forma de hacer las cosas —suspiró el británico, bebiendo un poco más de té. El hada hizo una mueca disgustada antes de retirarse, dejando una estela carmesí brillosa a su paso.

Arthur se quedó en silencio, la sonrisa cosida en su rostro. Ellas estarían siempre con él, cantando, danzando, haciéndolo reír y temer. Ellas estarían ahí por toda la eternidad, y él seguía estando solo, prisionero de su propio hogar, de sus propias criaturas y de sí mismo.

"La ingenuidad es mortal, ¿lo sabías? Nunca reveles tus secretos" y pensando en aquello, se preguntó cómo sería su vida sin la hadas, tal vez seguiría igual de solo, tal vez no susurrarían cosas a sus espaldas ni lo tacharían de loco, probablemente no tendría esas horribles visiones de seres deformados, no oiría los gritos en la noches de las madres llamado a esos hijos que nunca volverían al hogar…

—Al menos esos bastardos tienen una suerte similar, y por lo menos yo tengo que oír a la banshee llorar —se dijo, no envidiando la suerte que corrían sus hermanos, especialmente Irlanda.

Las Islas Británicas eran mágicas, su bendición era también su maldición.

Arthur siguió bebiendo té en silencio, al menos hasta que alguna otra criatura se apareciera a hacerle compañía.


End file.
